


Unfinished Business

by avdubs



Series: Unfinished Business [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, HP: EWE, M/M, Muggle AU, Multi, One-Shots, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdubs/pseuds/avdubs
Summary: A collection of unfished one-shots, and beginnings of multi-chapter fics.





	1. 2 am

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's the deal, these scraps have been sitting in my drive for a while now. They're either one-shots or the beginning of multi-chapter fics that I never truly started. I don't want to delete them, and I don't want to waste time finishing ones that won't be well-liked. So, I'm going to post the scraps and see how they're received. If you like it and/or want me to finish/continue a piece, please give it kudos or leave a comment! 
> 
> I'm hoping to add some new one-shots to my series, so along with this, if you have a pairing and a prompt, you can send me the request via ask on tumblr (url avdubs). 
> 
> Thanks!

Pansy  _ knows  _ she shouldn’t answer the text. She knows she should just finish her cigarette, gulp down the rest of her rum and coke and  _ go to sleep.  _ But she’s not tired, it’s too humid in her room and the text is staring at her from her bedside table. 

 

[1:34 am: You awake? Can’t sleep]

 

She snorts and rolls over onto her stomach. She flicks the end of her cigarette and watches the ashes fall into the ashtray on her bed. Another sip of her rum and coke, and she’s biting at her lip, glaring at her phone. Hermione has like, no reason, to text her anymore. They broke up almost three months ago.  _ So why is she texting me? _

 

_ Out of the blue.  _

 

_ At 1:30 in the morning.  _

 

With a loud groan and a roll of her eyes, Pansy snatches her phone off her nightstand and stares at the text before typing her reply. She  _ shouldn’t even reply,  _ but she’s curious and it’s late and this is her third rum and coke. So she can’t be held fully responsible. Or at least that’s what she tells herself as she finishes off her text and hits send. 

 

[1:40 am: Why do you want to know?]

 

No sooner does she set her phone down next to her before it rings again and her screen lights up. She puts out her cigarette, grabs her phone and sits up until she’s leaning against her headboard. Pansy isn’t a wimp, but like, there’s only so many reasons her ex-girlfriend is texting her so late, so she’s a little hesitant in opening the unread text. 

 

[1:41 am: You’ll think I’ve gone mental but...can I come over?]

 

Pansy stares at the text. Her brain is suddenly going a hundred miles a minute with thoughts she can’t differentiate. She’d never said (and she never would) but she misses Hermione. A lot. She misses her wild curls, her infectious laugh, waking up to her sleeping form in the morning…

 

_ This is not a good idea.  _

 

But Pansy was never good at having good ideas. Her life is filled with mistakes, drunken texts she definitely should not have sent, regrets and bad ideas. It was how she ended up getting caught with junk food stuck under her leather jacket and cops surrounding her at age fifteen. It was how she ended up walking three miles to her house after getting absolutely hammered at Theo’s the day before a job interview. She was never good at making good decisions. Why should she start now? 

 

[1:55 am: Sure. But you’re right, I do think you’re mental] 

When a minute passes and Hermione doesn’t answer, Pansy scoffs and flops back down on her bed.  _ Of course she doesn’t answer.  _ The minutes pass and Pansy is laying on top of her covers with the fan on the highest setting and her window open, but it still feels like a fucking sauna in her bedroom. She glances at her cup and sighs when she realizes it’s empty. 

 

A knock on the door echoes through her flat as she reaches for another can of coke, the bottle of rum already sitting on the counter. Pansy saunters over to the door and yanks it open, clad in only a crop top and her knickers. Hermione, is standing there with her gaze on the welcome mat outside and her hair a wild mess. She smirks and drawls, “Nice to actually see you.” 

 

Hermione winces and looks up, her features marred with confusion and angst. Pansy feels her walls begin to crumble and finds herself stepping aside to let in her distraught ex-girlfriend. Hermione’s been here all of twenty seconds and she hasn’t made a single snide remark about Pansy’s choice of outfit, so like, something must be bothering her. 


	2. Definition of Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Draco's relationship had always been dysfunctional, but when Hermione ends things between them "for real this time", Draco accepts it as the end and is ready to move on. That is until he spots her in a bar, when she isn't supposed to return from Spain for another six months. Despite all the lies, the fights, the silent treatments they'd been through, he can't resist her. Will things finally work out? Will they both get a grip and make their relationship work? Or will they go right back to the way things used to be, only to have their hearts broken once more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be a multi-chapter fic. First chapter tilted: (Un)pleasant Surprise

When he said good-bye to her six months ago he didn’t expect to see her again. Well, at least not this soon. 

 

But there she was; his ex-girlfriend standing at the bar with her hair swept over one shoulder and a thin strapped black top hugging her torso. Hermione Granger ended their relationship--though not for the first time--six months ago before she left to study in Spain. So yes, it was a bit of shock to Draco when he spotted her leaning on the bar, conversing with the bartender. 

 

“Earth to Draco,” he heard Pansy say, her hand waving in front of his face. “What are you--” She stopped when her eyes followed Draco’s to the bar, to the slender woman now accepting a tall glass filled with pink liquid and a lemon slice on the edge. “ _ Oh. _ ” 

 

So his eyes weren’t playing a trick on him. Not that he thought they were, he would know the back of her head even if he were blind, but the fact that Pansy was seeing her too made him feel better and worse all at the same time. Hermione wasn’t supposed to be back for another six months. So what the  _ hell  _ was she doing here? 

 

“What are you two--Hermione?” Harry said, his brows furrowing as he too recognized the figure at the bar. “She’s not supposed to come home for another six months…” 

 

“She’s coming home early,” Luna said dreamily, cocking her head to the side when Draco shot her a dangerous glare. 

 

“You  _ knew _ ?” he snapped, his temper rising quickly. 

 

“She asked me not to mention it,” the blonde replied. “Anyway, it’s not really your business anymore is it?” 

 

Draco’s jaw snapped shut at her comment. Yes, Luna did have a point. He had no reason to know that his ex-girlfriend was returning from her study abroad early. Yet it bothered him still that he didn’t know. The only comfort at the moment came from the stunned looks on her best friend’s faces. Apparently, neither Harry, Ron, or Ginny knew she was coming back early. So he wasn’t  _ completely  _ out of the loop, but she was still  _ right there.  _ There couldn’t be more than thirty feet between them. 

 


End file.
